Grazie: Kuat
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: Perasaan was-was Sasuke kala menemani Istrinya yang sedang melahirkan./"Sakura... Terima kasih,"/ Sasuke's Version/ RnR?


**Grazie: Kuat**

**.**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

(Fanfiction singkat untuk merayakan _canon_nya Sasusaku)

**.**

**.**

Kuat. Kebanyakan orang mengaitkan namaku dengan kata kuat. Bahkan prinsip awalku menjalani hidup adalah untuk mencari kekuatan. Dan ambisiku tak pernah berpaling, hanya untuk menjadi kuat. Kuat, kuat, kuat. Hingga diusiaku yang ke dua puluh tahun, entah sudah berapa nyawa yang kulayangkan. Hal itu kulakukan karena aku memiliki kekuatan. Kata itu tak ayal membuatku besar kepala. Membusungkan dada seolah akulah yang paling kuat.

Tapi realitas kini menamparku. Membuatku harus menerima bahwa aku tidaklah sekuat itu. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan tentang rival sialan atau guru yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa. Melainkan pada seorang wanita. Mungkin terkesan memalukan. Aku adalah Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha _tidak lebih kuat_ dari seorang _wanita_. Itu terdengar menyeramkan tapi aku mengakuinya. Bukan. Bukan soal bagaimana _dia_ menghancurkan gunung atau meremukan musuh-musuhnya. Ini berbeda.

"Arrghh.. aaaa!"

_Dia_ kembali mengerang keras. Sejenak kudengar _Ia_ mengambil nafas sebelum kembali melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Arrgh..hh.. hiks.. err~aahhh!"

Kerutan alisku semakin dalam kala mendengar isak tangis_nya_. Suara yang biasa terdengar ceria dan renyah itu kini tak beraturan. Aku sering melihat dan mendengar _dia_ menangis atau berteriak. Tapi tidak pernah aku mendengar bagaimana _dia_ menjerit. Terdengar begitu memedihkan. Sesakit itukah?

Sejak awal Shizune telah menyuruhku untuk menunggu_nya_ diluar ruangan. Namun aku keras kepala dan memilih untuk berdiri di samping_nya_, menggenggam erat tangan kanan_nya_. Wajahnya pucat dan tertera jelas bahwa _dia_ berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit, maka dari itu aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jam proses ini berlangsung. Tangan lembut yang meski telah beribu-ribu kali digunakan untuk memukul itu menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Sangat erat. Membuatku merasakan betapa besar tenaga yang dikeluarkan_nya_.

"Aaarrrgghhh~aaarrhhh!"

Jeritan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Diam-diam aku merinding. Bukan karena jeritan_nya_ yang terdengar menyeramkan. Tapi dari suara itulah bayangan akan bagian vital_nya_ yang robek menghujam pikiranku. Tidak. Aku yakin. Seorang Uchiha Sakura lebih kuat dari yang kutahu.

Kudengar Shizune berkata 'sedikit lagi' pada istriku. Aku muak mendengarnya. Tidak bisakan Ia mengatakan persalinan ini selesai? Lengkingan jeritan_nya_ membuatku lemas.

Seorang laki-laki berkelas Uchiha yang menjadi ninja pelarian, juga telah membunuh keji banyak orang, lemas hanya mendengar jeritan istrinya? Ayolah, persoalannya berbeda. _Dia_ istri yang kucintai, bukan musuh.

"Aarrrrggghh~Aaaaaa!"

_Oek.. Oekk.._

Jujur. Dulu aku tidak begitu tertarik pada_nya._ Cara bagaimana _dia_ mengidolakanku membuatku muak. Itulah mengapa aku menyebut_nya_ menyebalkan. Berteriak-teriak seolah aku adalah anak dewa. Tapi pandangan akan hal-hal semacam itu berubah kala _ia_ menjadi teman sekelompokku. Bersama si kuning bodoh itu. _Dia_ tak lagi semenyebalkan dulu. Dan bahkan aku berfikir bahwa _Ia_ tidak benar-benar mengidolakanku. _Dia_ hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana menunjukan bahwa _dia_ menyukaiku. Walau pada akhirnya kata-kata itu muncul saat aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa.

Katakanlah bahwa sejujurnya akupun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tetapi ambisiku lebih mendominasi sehingga perasaan itu harus kubuang dan takkan pernah mengingatnya lagi. Gelap mata semakin membuatku lupa bahwa aku pernah menyimpan rasa terhadap_nya_. Meski aku tahu, _dia_ tak pernah membunuh cinta_nya_. _Dia_ lebih tulus dari yang kukira.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dengan apa _Ia_ membangun fondasi hatinya hingga sekuat itu. _Ia_ tetap mempertahankan cinta_nya_ meski aku telah mencoba untuk membunuh_nya_. Berusaha untuk menghancurkan pertahanan_nya_. Tapi dinding itu tak pernah hancur. Justru semakin kuat. Sampai pada akhirnya akulah yang menyerah. Kubiarkan dinding pertahanan_nya_ mengelilingiku. Memberikan suatu kehangatan luar biasa sampai membuatku lupa bagaimana rasanya membeku. Membuatku kembali mengakui bahwa akupun mencintai_nya_.

"Astaga, dia cantik sekali. Bayimu perempuan, Sakura,"

Aku terdiam mendengar pujian Shizune. Jadi dia perempuan, ya?

Perempuan, perempuan, perempuan, perempuan...

Aku menyeringai kemudian mendengus. Kurasakan kepala istriku menoleh.

"Sarada." Ucapku. Spontanitas memang, tapi nama itu tidaklah buruk untuk putriku. Aku membuka mata. "Uchiha Sarada. Itu namanya."

Aku menoleh padanya. Kusentil kening yang basah oleh keringat itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Kukecup lembut tangan lemahnya. Kusentuh keningnya menggunakan keningku. Agaknya hatiku sedikit bergetar dimana kulihat Ia semakin cantik. Aku tersenyum tulus padanya yang kini kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...'Cause everytime I breath and take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby, I can't help it, _

_You keep me drowning in your love... (Drowning)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura... Terima kasih"

Kekuatan serta cinta_nya_ selalu bisa melemahkanku.

.

End

A/N : _Ini mungkin belum bisa dibilang sequel cuma antara fic yang sebelumnya masih ada keterkaitan. Jadi disarankan untuk baca yang sebelumnya juga =D Dan untuk Sasuke disini... aku rasa dia juga manusia biasa yang merasa '_merinding'_ kalo nemenin istri lahiran. Dan untuk lirik diatas, saya ambil dari lagu Backstreet Boys. _

_Sekian, berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak?_

_Salam, _

**_onyxita haruno_**


End file.
